


Now & Forever

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfillment of two requests for baby!fic, except the length sort of got away from me. Ratings for non-explicit sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now & Forever

This was never supposed to happen because she was Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler, daughter of Pete Tyler - CEO of Vitex Industries, head of the corporate world. Rose Tyler, for whom every opportunity that was offered to teenage girls was provided. Rose Tyler, who attended the most exclusive private school in England. In fact, the only thing Rose Tyler did not have was a mother. Jackie had died in childbirth, leaving her daughter to be raised by Pete. He took his job extremely seriously and she had been attending board meetings, conferences, and going on business trips since she was an infant. 

Rose was extremely level-headed and sensible, not given to rash decisions. She had always toed the line she was expected to and her future included several multimillion dollar cars, a sensible husband (preferably a CEO or politician) and to take over Vitex someday. A lot of people theorized later that all of the planning that went into her life went a long ways into creating the events that happened next; perhaps if she had been given more freedom, less restrictions, none of it would have happened at all.

John Smith did not fit into the standard conventions of, well, anything. He was several years older than Rose, ex-military, with a record and a past that he didn't like to talk about. His typical outfit of a leather jacket and work boots did not fit into the plush carpets of Rose's world and his Harley looked very out-of-place amongst the BMWs and Jaguars of the Tyler garage. What he did for a living was anyone's guess and most people guessed it was illegal, he looked the part anyway.

They met on the bus. Taking the bus was, up until that point, Rose's one rebellion from the life her father had meticulously planned for her. She liked the feeling of brushing shoulders with the general public instead of hiding away in a chauffeured limo. John was riding the bus because his bike was in the garage. She had chosen to sit next to him that day, a small gesture that went a long way because people generally didn't sit next to John - he looked as likely to open fire as to sit politely. 

Being who she was (despite the proper exterior she presented to the world, she loved people), Rose immediately attempted to strike up a conversation. John wasn't used to speaking much, so few people cared what he thought, but when the golden-haired girl looked up at him so trustingly, he couldn't keep himself from responding to what she asked, even if it was mostly in monosyllables. His lack of words didn't put her off at all. In fact, it piqued her curiosity even more and she settled quite happily into her mission of making him talk. By the time they reached her stop, she had learned more about him than anyone else had in ten years.

He couldn't exactly follow her to school, but he could make sure he was on the bus when she got out that afternoon. After that it became a habit, he rode the bus with her to and from school every day for weeks - long after his bike was back in working condition. It took him two months to work up the courage to ask her to see him outside of the confined and safe bus and she agreed so fast they were both shocked.

After that they saw each other regularly, taking every opportunity to hang out and go on adventures. She would climb onto the back of his Harley, arms tight around his waist, and he would take off, breaking every speed limit known to man and take them wherever the wind was blowing. They explored old hiking trails, abandoned buildings, and museums; they walked on the beach, climbed trees, and attended art galleries and plays. 

They made love for the first time in John's bed after a night that he had made all about her. It was a side of him that he rarely let the world see, the side where he took her out slow dancing, bought her flowers, lit candles, and toasted them with champagne. She had been expecting their first time to be rushed, probably against the side of a building somewhere at a frenzied and demanding pace. It wasn't. He took his time getting to know her body and allowing her to get to know his in return. He brought her to ecstasy with his lips and tongue and fingers time and time again before giving in to his own body's demands.

It took them another two months to tell people about the two of them. That was a decision they made together. They were both worried what her friends and family would think and neither of them wanted to be forbidden to see one another. Her friends thought it was a joke, her father was concerned, but everyone thought it was a little trip to the wild side for a girl whose entire life had been planned, partitioned, and determined. That was understandable after all, everyone deserves to enjoy a little danger and excitement. Eventually she would shake it off and come back to what was expected of her.

Pete didn't really take it seriously until John showed up at Rose's graduation, bouquet of flowers in hand, and Rose bypassed her family to leap into John's arms, allowing him to spin her around with the excitement of the day. After that display, Pete invited John back to the house for the celebration party. He looked out of place among the cut-glass chandeliers and dainty hors d'oeuvres, but Rose never once let got of his hand, determined to show the world she wasn't in any way ashamed of him. Pete invited him for a friendly game of darts, only to discover that John was the only person who had ever been able to beat him. They ended the game, not friends, but not adversaries either. 

Pete gritted his teeth and offered the young couple his blessing, with reservations...Rose would go to university and John would not inhibit her in any way, shape, or form. Rose sighed at this, but John agreed wholeheartedly; it was an old argument between the two of them and John was thrilled to have her father on his side. He was determined that his past would not stand between Rose and fulfilling everything she wanted or could possibly obtain. The only concession he agree to was that he moved himself and his belongings to the small town where Rose's University was, not liking the hundreds of miles between them any more than Rose did.

The first semester went fantastically, Rose was excelling at her classes and John had even signed up to take a night course or two. They spent so many nights at his place that at winter break, John helped Rose move her belongings out of her dorm room into his flat. The two of them settled into the second semester with high hopes. 

At the beginning of February, Rose began to suspect all was not well. She had been feeling ill a lot, more than was normal for her and her time of the month, while never extremely regular, was now sixteen days late. Stopping by the pharmacy on the way to class, she ducked into a loo outside of her Psych class to sit, crouched down in the tiny stall, waiting for the results. She knew, knew it to the bottom of her soul, but the sight of that little plus sign still drove her to tears. 

There was nothing to suggest that John was interested in ever having children and she was afraid that it would send him packing. Even though he had remained faithful and steady for the past year and a half, she knew the desire to run still sang in his blood. He had a giant collection of maps and atlases and she would occasionally find him studying them late at night with a wistful expression when he couldn't sleep. Everything about the two of them defied expectations and he hadn't given up yet, but she worried that presenting him with a baby was going to tip the balance too far.

She didn't really have anyone she could call. Her father would be horrified and her friends would suggest getting rid of it. There was a part of her that was in favor of the idea herself, but she knew she could never do it without John's support or they would really never last as a couple. Cutting class for the rest of the day, Rose wandered around the campus in a haze, mentally trying to figure out what on earth she was going to do. 

The moment she stumbled through the doors to the their flat, John knew something was wrong. He had been worried about her for weeks, she was pale and sickly and he was desperately afraid she was really ill. Still not overly fond of words, he comforted her the only way he knew how, pouring his love and affection into his kisses. She responded enthusiastically, almost violently, and he took her right there by the front door, hard and fast and desperate. When she had collapsed into his arms, he carried her to their bed where he laid her down and worshiped every inch of her, reminding her wordlessly how much she meant to him, how much he loved her, how she had saved a broken man and made him into something new.

Afterwards Rose clung to him, burying her face in his shoulder, and whispering the words into his ear. She was tense, expecting him to cast her away, to pack his things, jump on his bike and leave her. She was not expecting him to start crying, shoulders shaking with the force of his emotion. He curled around her, holding her to his heart, and wept into her hair. Gradually she grew to understand that his tears were of joy and thankfulness, that he could hardly dare to believe that the world could be so kind as to give him, not only her, but a child as well.

In the months that followed, Rose once again discovered another side to John Smith. He was extremely proud, occasionally stopping to tell random strangers that he was going to be a father, and completely ignoring the skeptical looks they got from the other couples at the birthing classes. He read every book on pregnancy, childbirth, and child-raising there was available, determined that only the best would be provided for his Rose and their baby. He absolutely refused to allow Rose to do any sort of heavy lifting or strenuous activities (well, except for that one because he was more than happy to engage in that as often as she was willing) and if it had been up to him, she would have spent her entire pregnancy lying in bed with him providing her every need. 

Pete had very mixed feelings on the subject. He was happy because Rose was happy and because he was going to be a grandfather, but he was less pleased that John was the father. He had a little talk with John about the failings of the part of the deal where Rose's studies were not to be interfered with which Rose interrupted by calmly pointing out that it takes two to tango and this baby was at least fifty percent her fault and anyway, John was definitely going to be a part of her life from now on and could Pete please stop antagonizing him. When Rose put her foot down like that, not to mention when she did it six months pregnant, the two men in her life tended to shut up and pay attention. 

The night Rose went into labor was the scariest night of John's life. Standing in the delivery room, clutching Rose's hand as she pushed new life into the world, he distantly wondered why going through this wasn't required military training because it far surpassed any time spent behind enemy lines. And when the nurse laid the tiny bundle in his arms, John prayed for the first time since he was a small boy - prayed to the only thing he believed in anymore - the golden-haired girl who had gripped his hand and his heart and refused to let go.


End file.
